fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Abashi the Black Dragon
}} |} Only 4 days. 4 days without sleep, of constant battle. I would have lay down and died for the chance to just rest for a few seconds, but there was no rest here. Every defeated soldier was raised as another member of the undead horde. Within minutes of their corpse hitting the cursed land their arms were twitching again with an unholy life, then they would reach for their weapon and we, who fought and bled beside them as brothers, would be forced to kill them. We had come through the Aduro Straight, where angels and demons battled across bleeding lands and had thought the worst was past when they came through to the calm Meditor Sea. Our fleet of white sails and cheering men, an army of many nations landed as one on the shores of this island. Was that really only 4 short days ago? How I wished for the days spent in that hell, they are fond memories compared to this land. The paladins are our inspiration. They fight tirelessly, never questioning, fighting for every inch of ground as if it was any different than the cracked earth we just came from. Even now Vaghan stands surrounded, his armor gleams even on this moonless night and the power of the Empyrean flows through him. An Ash Bearer comes at me, using his sword to thrust rather than slash. If he was to dismember me I would be weaker when raised as an undead. I parry the clumsy attack but he continues on, throwing his shoulder into me and pushing me back. I stumble into Vaghan and realize this is the Ash Bearers real intent, that he could use me to distract the paladin, to make him vulnerable if only for a second. I fall out of the way, trying to keep from interfering with Vaghan's fight even if I am sacrificed in doing so. The Ash Bearer comes quickly upon me but is stopped when Vaghan steps over me and slashes through him. I have a brief glimpse of those Vaghan was fighting with, a wraith and a juggernaught of sewn corpses setting upon his now exposed back. Vaghan seems to ignore them, thrusting his arm up there is a flash and a ring of blinding light explodes from him. The wraith is destroyed, the juggernaught reels backwards and is hacked apart by our men. Vaghan grabs me and pulls me to my feet, "Do not despair, hope yet remains." Then he is gone. There is only a slight whistle to indicate that anything passed through the night until it turns back towards the army. A dragon of sleek black scales is silhouetted briefly against the sky, darker even than the night like a hole in sackcloth. The dragon spits out Vaghan's remains, a small rain of blood and once perfect holy vestments. Then she roars and I find myself suddenly nostalgic for the days of constant battle. - Visions from the Pool of Tears and revelation that the Sheaim had awoken Abashi and was using her in the Battle of the Black Tower category:Hero Units category:Beast Units category:Living Units category:Dragon Units